


Ashes

by maschoi (zaynandlouis)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Eventual Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Set in Sunnydale, but no buffy, canon to the show not comics, changkyun is spike, kihyun is dru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/maschoi
Summary: “was she as warm as i, my pet?” kihyun will ask, phantom tears being blinked away. cold, so cold is his bride, and how much he wishes he could feel him warm again.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> hehe

changkyun watches him spin, watches the way his eyes dance, taking in all the pretty faces around them. changkyun doesn’t notice them, doesn’t need to. kihyun will pick their prey for the night and he will take what is chosen for him, grateful for it.

gratitude is not something changkyun makes himself aqcuainted with often, but his lover inspires many things he doesn’t feel in his absence. gratitude, drive, something deep and so thorough that he can’t face it too long without feeling like a dumb, fumbling puppy.

the woman on stage is beautiful, voice haunting in a way changkyun isn't surprised his lover is entranced with. he stands back as kihyun stops a few feet from the stage, taking in the hollow melancholy being bellowed out. his hands are fluttering at his sides, fingers twitching along to the bass. changkyun approaches slowly, cautious not to startle him.

“beautiful, my pet,” he whispers, pulling him back to his chest.

kihyun’s face seems to light up, remembering changkyun is there. the realization that he gets to pick two victims tonight puts a look of pure bliss on his face, a soft moan and fluttering lashes telling changkyun it will be a couple they take tonight. 

his groin tightens with thoughts of how kihyun is after a couple, like all the sex they would have had in their pathetic little lives bleeds into kihyun’s mouth with their blood, dripping down his throat and warming him in the most delicious way. 

he wonders if kihyun will take the girl, will watch how her bosom heaves her last breath. maybe he’ll be so kind as to allow changkyun the pleasure. changkyun knows he must pay attention to every detail if he is offered her, knows he will be required to whisper the account of every strain of her body holding onto her wasted life into kihyun’s ear as his bride takes him in full. 

“was she as warm as i, my pet?” kihyun will ask, phantom tears being blinked away. cold, so cold is his bride, and how much he wishes he could feel him warm again. 

changkyun is not the artist of the masterpiece that is his lover, but he has him now, canvas worn and torn at and still so beautiful to him that sometimes he can believe the previous owner is but a nightmare in his pet’s silly little head.

his wounds are too deep to fill with any amount of blood or humanity, memories too ingrained to forget in even another hundred years. he tries, when he’s inside. he tries to tear him apart enough to put back together the right way but it’s wrong, so wrong. the name that falls from his bride’s lips is never that of his husband. 

changkyun watches, eyes shining as much as dead ones can, admiring how kihyun flits away from him and through the crowd. a touch on a young girl’s back, a crooked smile as he pushes past a man on his way to the bar. changkyun follows in the opposite direction of the man, his lover guiding him around sticky teenagers as the music from the stage ebbs and flows. all his senses are focused on kihyun. 

he doesn't know how long he follows him, how many songs pass before there's a gentle hand is laid on his shoulder, duster creasing under soft, pruned fingertips. it runs the length of his arm to slide against his palm and he takes it in his, follows his lover up the stairs they’ve found themselves at the bottom of.

he watches as kihyun’s eyes flit up, follow them with his own and feels himself stand straighter, excitement twinging his understanding. his duster catches on each step, boots hitting the metal loud enough that the couple should hear them coming. they're too wrapped up in each other to do so, though. 

the beams creek below both their feet as they reach the landing. changkyun feels a wave of familiarity wash over him. he's stood up here a thousand times, a thousand nights, watching. it feels good not to be alone, to have his precious companion with him. stalking with kihyun doesn’t have the same melancholy, the same desperation that laces his nights, years, alone.

kihyun approaches them easily, changkyun taking his place off to the side. they don’t want the boy to come out of his stupor, to sober up from how drunk he is on such a pretty, young girl’s pheromones and they both know kihyun is the best one to greet them.

he’s just as pretty, seduction walking. the calm confidence seems to billow around him, around the couple and seeping in changkyun’s direction, as he lays a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder.

changkyun watches, eyes sharp, not missing a move. he watches as the hand curls around the girls neck, grips just enough for a soft moan to escape her swollen mouth before kihyun is raising his other hand to her. her jaw fits so prettily in kihyun’s palm, neck snapping with a grace that makes changkyun’s fingers twitch at his sides.

a merciful death, one much more beautiful than the silly girl could have fumbled her own way to. to be taken by kihyun is a gift. 

her lifeless body is pushed towards him gracefully, falling into his arms with a soft gurgle. he reacts, looking down at her neck and then back up to kihyun.

his mistress has moved behind the boy, hands matching their previous placement on changkyun’s meal. changkyun opens his mouth, wants to compliment his lover, wants to whisper a praise that only he’ll hear over the music. the boy’s neck is snapped before he can manage it.

kihyun’s true face is shadowed in the dim lighting. his age is so much more prominent, the years of anguish collecting in the furrow of his brow. changkyun feels an ache in his chest like his cold heart is trying to skip a beat in the rhythm it no longer follows.

he watches as kihyun’s fangs sink into young, virgin flesh and is reminded he too has warm, coursing blood in his arms. humans stay warm so long, still tasting of life even as their faces pale and their bodies fall limp.

changkyun’s own face slips into its true form and he drinks, swallows down the life kihyun has offered him. the life of a lover, of a virgin just as kihyun will always be. this one is innocent, still as pure in her mind as she is in body, and changkyun finds himself missing the aftertaste of pain. it burns so sweetly when he tastes it on kihyun’s tongue.

kihyun’s tongue, lapping at his victim’s neck like he can nurse the poor thing back to health. he knows kihyun’s whining, can see where his fingers are gripping the boy’s lifeless flesh so hard changkyun wonders if he’ll split it open on his nails. with you one last jerk of his hungry mouth against her neck, the body in his arms offers its last pump of blood to him. he accepts it, sated, mouth dirtied. 

sometimes he expects kihyun to claw them open, the children they take this way, to split them open down the middle and climb in like he can be encased in their humanity, made whole again if he allows them to consume him in return. 

he is already whole to changkyun, so full and bright like a sky with a million stars. he wishes kihyun could see the stars, could see how brightly he shines in his eyes. he would make kihyun count them, index them in his scattered brain until it was so full there was no room left for the sorrow he holds. perhaps it would move on, find a new home outside of his precious bride.

the cold thump of the girl’s lifeless, drained body hitting the landing seems to jar kihyun, his eyes flashing back to changkyun's. yellow, dark like a wilting daisy, makes changkyun's fingers flex. yellow so sharp over the soft jaw of the boy still in kihyun's arms, being cradled by his lover like changkyun may try to steal him. 

"pet," he starts softly, throat thick with blood. it trickles down from where it's pooled in his gums as speaks, warming him inside out. "he's all gone." 

kihyun whines but doesn't protest. he detaches, allows changkyun to lower the boy's heavy body beside the girl's. their mouths are still wet from each other's. 

"you took her," kihyun breathes. his eyes are no longer yellow, now a proverbial green, jealousy swirling. 

"yes," changkyun answers, "as she was offered." he raises a hand to kihyun's jaw, tentative. 

kihyun brings his own hands to changkyun's wrist, caressing him as if he'll disappear without the touch. his face is shy, expresses something changkyun would call by the name of coy if it wasn't laced with a genuine fear. he opens his mouth to whisper, now against the thumb brushing over his lips, "take me, as i offer?" 

**Author's Note:**

> yes jooheon is xander and yes changkyun has fucked him in that godforsaken basement. please leave your other mx/buffy castings in the comments 
> 
> and follow me on [twit](https://twitter.com/1percentis)


End file.
